Jazman11
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! Date joined | } |- ! Membership | } |- ! Place visits | } |- ! Activity | } |} Jazman11 is a former exploiter who gained a large amount of fame for 'hacking' places. His most famous incidents were in July 2009 and again in March 2011. On July 6th, 2009, Jazman entered Armymendude's Escape the Random Disasters, opened up Cheat Engine and tried to reset the entire game to a baseplate. Coincidentally, Armymendude happened to be in the same server. He tried to stop Jazman, who made himself invisible and max health. As a result the resulting disasters (a flood, fire and Tsunami) did not affect him and he went to the top of the leaderboard. After being kindly asked to leave, Jazman reset the game to a baseplate. When people started leaving, Army was annoyed and crashed his machine. Jazman thought he was been hacked, so he reported Armymendude who was deleted a day later, inciting an outcry from the ROBLOX community calling for his restoration. It wasn't until December 12th, 2010 that finally, after a year of protests, that he was restored. On March 7th, 2011, Jazman entered Sword Fight on a Bridge, also by Armymendude. He geared himself with a darkheart and repeatedly killed everyone in the server. He then granted himself admin commands and crashed Armymendude, who came back trying to remove him, but couldn't because Jazman was lagging him with swords. In the end he was forced to shut down the entire server just to get rid of him. Jaz waited for Armymendude to call everyone back in and then he exploited again. He crashed everyone and changed the map to one he stole from Unbloxxable's Super Sword Fighting, then he changed it to a wrestling arena from Njay's ROBLOX Wrestling. He was reported 256 times by Armymendude himself and 128 other times by witnesses. Eventually he got banned, but that didn't stop him from exploiting on his alts. After having all his alternatives deleted in June 2011 and being issued a pre-deletion warning from ROBLOX he stopped exploiting and sent and apology to Armymendude. It was accepted. However after an argument he went back on his promise and exploited again. He was banned for 3 months, then made an alt and started exploiting again. Since 2011 his exploiting has been counteracted by WolfInABox's SEPS anti-exploit system used by over 40 developers ROBLOX-wide. Armymendude was among the first to buy it. Now Jazman rarely exploits games. He announced his intention to stop 'gamehacking' and got into LMaD. However he started abusing admin over at NoobDirect's Tradeville while it was still open for business, kicking and crashing people at random intervals. On June 24th, 2011, after getting complains of his AA'ing from traders, NoobDirect revoked Jazman's admin. Infuriated he exploited back on, gave himself admin and started killing everyone in an angry rage. On July 1st 2011 he was banned for 6 months until January 2012. He got on, and blew 3 chances to change his behavior. He is now on probation-one more ban leads to his deletion.by EddyGreggy follow him on roblox. Category:2008 users Category:Atheists Category:Mind That Language Category:October Borns